This invention generally relates to diamond bonded materials and, more specifically, diamond bonded materials and inserts formed therefrom that are specifically designed to provide improved thermal stability when compared to conventional polycrystalline diamond materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 263,328 to Middlemiss, which is herein incorporated by U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0263328 to Middlemiss, which is herein incorporated by reference for all it contains, discloses a thermally stable region having a microstructure comprising a plurality of diamond grains bonded together by a reaction with a reactant material. The PCD region extends from the thermally stable region and has a microstructure of bonded together diamond grains and a metal solvent catalyst disposed interstitially between the bonded diamond grains. The compact is formed by subjecting the diamond grains, reactant material, and metal solvent catalyst to a first temperature and pressure condition to form the thermally stable region, and then to a second higher temperature condition to form both the PCD region and bond the body to a desired substrate.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0266559 to Keshavan et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a diamond body having bonded diamond crystals and interstitial regions disposed among the crystals. The diamond body is formed from diamond grains and a catalyst material at high-pressure/high-temperature conditions. The diamond grains have an average particle size of about 0.03 mm or greater. At least a portion of the diamond body has a high diamond volume content of greater than about 93 percent by volume. The entire diamond body can comprise the high volume content diamond or a region of the diamond body can comprise the high volume content diamond. The diamond body includes a working surface, a first region substantially free of the catalyst material. At least a portion of the first region extends from the working surface to depth of from about 0.01 to about 0.1 mm.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,473,287 to Belnap et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a thermally-stable polycrystalline diamond materials comprising a first phase including a plurality of bonded together diamond crystals, and a second phase including a reaction product formed between a binder/catalyst material and a material reactive with the binder/catalyst material. The reaction product is disposed within interstitial regions of the polycrystalline diamond material that exists between the bonded diamond crystals. The first and second phases are formed during a single high pressure/high temperature process condition. The reaction product has a coefficient of thermal expansion that is relatively closer to that of the bonded together diamond crystals than that of the binder/catalyst material, thereby providing an improved degree of thermal stability to the polycrystalline diamond material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,562,462 to Griffin, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a polycrystalline diamond or diamond-like element with greatly improved wear resistance without loss of impact strength. These elements are formed with a binder-catalyzing material in a high-temperature/high-pressure (HTHP) process. The PCD element has a body with a plurality of bonded diamond or diamond-like crystals forming a continuous diamond matrix that has a diamond volume density greater than 85%. Interstices among the diamond crystals form a continuous interstitial matrix containing a catalyzing material. The diamond matrix table is formed and integrally bonded with a metallic substrate containing the catalyzing material during the HTHP process. The diamond matrix body has a working surface, where a portion of the interstitial matrix in the body adjacent to the working surface is substantially free of the catalyzing material, and the remaining interstitial matrix contains the catalyzing material. Typically, less than about 70% of the body of the diamond matrix table is free of the catalyzing material.